Postcard from Paris
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Despues de muchos años, despues de una historia Hermione, Draco y Harry se vuelven a encontrar en París, ya no son jovenes sin embargo aun permanece la fotografia del ayer en sus corazones


**POSTCARD FROM PARIS**

By

**Claudia Granger**

Es el año 2014, han pasado dieciséis años desde la batalla de Hogwarts, faltan pocos días para mi trigésimo segundo cumpleaños, vivo en París desde el fin de los juicios que siguieron a aquella funesta noche de guerra. Sé que dejé a mis padres, a mis amigos, a la vida que una vez conocí. No dejé la magia del todo pero si en buena parte. Quise dejar los malos recuerdos y el dolor conocido durante aquellos tiempos.

Pero creo que para poder contarles mi historia debo empezar por el principio.

Nací el miércoles 19 de septiembre de 1979 en el Hospital Saint Thomas, en Lambeth, Londres, a las 6:05 de la mañana, 14° centígrados de temperatura en la calle, estaba lloviznando y mi padre, Dentista de profesión al igual que mi madre, estaba estresadísimo e iba de aquí para allá mientras a mi madre la preparaban para una cesárea. Al final se consiguieron con un bulto de 49 cm y 3 kg y medio de peso al que bautizaron Hermione Jean, el segundo nombre por culpa de mi abuela, el primero por culpa de Shakespeare y su cuento invernal del demonio.

Si, odio de veras mi nombre pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Durante toda mi infancia estaba convencida de que no era normal, cosas extrañas pasaban a mí alrededor cuando me asustaba o me enfadaba, no tenía amigos en la escuela y siempre andaba sola. Todo cambió luego de mi undécimo cumpleaños, el día 23 de septiembre de 1990 cuando llego una carta en el pico de una lechuza durante el desayuno. Mi padre soltó el periódico y derramó el café mientras que mi madre, con una sartén llena de tocino en la mano izquierda veía sin creer al ave, con la carta de aspecto extraño en el pico posada en su mesa.

La leí y salté de alegría ¡No estaba loca! ¡Era una bruja! Iría a un colegio de Magia y allí me enseñarían a manejar mis dones. Mis padres como buenos escépticos pensaron que era una broma de muy mal gusto, hasta que un señor vestido con extraños trapos color azul medianoche y barba tan larga como Santa Claus, apareció en la puerta de nuestra casa a explicarlo todo.

Luego el mismo señor, que se presentó como Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio _Hogwarts_de Magia y Hechicería, nos llevó al Callejón Diagon, a través de una puerta en Charing Cross, creo que siempre vi ese local andrajoso pero mis padres nunca pudieron verlo hasta que el anciano, nos llevó para comprar las cosas escolares, aunque realmente empezaría el año entrante.

Convencí a mis padres de que lleváramos más libros de los necesarios para prepararme para mi nueva vida, mientras tanto, estudiaría un año de secundaria para disimular y luego iría a mi mundo, al cual realmente pertenecía. Llegamos exhaustos y cargando con mas cosas de las que debería un ser humano, pero lo único que había en mi mente, aparte de que realmente yo era una bruja y que la magia no es ese abracadabra que nos hacen creer algunos, era unos ojos azul grisáceo como el hielo y un cabello rubio que le pertenecían a la persona con aspecto mas angelical que haya visto en mi vida

Luego supe que ese ser, de angelical no tenía ni un pelo, pero esa es otra historia.

Al año siguiente fui a King Cross el 1ero de Septiembre a las 10:00 am, estaba una hora antes de la partida del Expreso de Hogwarts, molesté a mis padres para que me llevaran temprano porque no quería que ni el tráfico, ni el no saber como entrar a la bendita plataform (de la cual no podía adivinar como se llegaba) afectara mi llegada. No, yo tenía que tener tiempo para resolver cualquier contratiempo que se interpusiese entre mi educación como bruja y yo

Luego de ver a una familia como traspasaban la pared que separaba los andenes 9 y 10, decidí despedirme de mis padres para cruzar la barrera hacia el mundo mágico. Estaba allí, reluciente, expulsando vapor, una locomotora roja, lista para emprender el rumbo al norte, lo único que sabía de la ubicación de Hogwarts es que era en una parte ignota de Escocia, que los muggles no podían ver mas que un castillo en ruinas y un aviso de no acercarse (aparte de los hechizos repelentes de muggles que hay alrededor de los terrenos de Hogwarts)

En el tren conocí a quienes serian mis mejores amigos, aunque al principio nada fue fácil. Después de Halloween todo cambiaría para los tres y nos tornaríamos inseparables. No les tengo que contar siete años de aventuras porque estoy segura que lo saben, ya sea por que alguno de nuestros compañeros se los contó, por que leyeron cosas en el Profeta, porque vivieron la guerra cerca de nosotros o porque leyeron la reseña que la descarada de Rita Skeeter, disfrazada de una muggle llamada J.K. Rowling, escribió en una heptalogía de libros para los muggles, gracias a Dios ellos creen que es ciencia ficción y no algo que realmente ocurrió en la vida real, algo que yo en carne propia viví.

Por muchas razones esos siete años no hacen falta contarlos. Además no me siento con ánimos de contar esa parte, creo que aun duele mucho el recuerdo.

Ese tres de mayo de 1998 hubo mucho que hacer luego que Voldemort cayera muerto por fin. Hubo pésames que dar, heridos que atender, los elfos se ocuparon de hacer alguna comida para los sobrevivientes, de cualquier forma había que ocuparse de los caídos. En fin fue un día de horror como jamás quisiera vivir de nuevo. Estuvimos en innumerables funerales, los cuales el de Remus y Nymphadora, junto con el de Fred fueron los más dolorosos por ser personas tan cercanas y queridas. Pero también tuvimos que ver como niños como Colin Creevey volvían a la tierra, luego de vivir tan poco gracias a la oscura ambición de Voldemort

Uno al que nunca podremos olvidar es a Severus Snape, su entierro fue tan honroso como se le debía y su tumba se ubicó al lado de la del Profesor Dumbledore, en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Cincuenta estudiantes más murieron en aquella cruenta batalla, pero sus nombres y rostros no los recuerdo ya, son demasiados y a muchos no los traté en vida así que no puedo darles el homenaje que se merecieron a su muerte.

Luego a ir una y otra vez a los innumerables juicios del Wizengamot tuvimos que atestiguar en el de la familia Malfoy. Lucius fue definitivamente condenado al beso del Dementor, pero Narcissa y Draco fueron absueltos. Aunque este ultimo quedó en probatoria por un año. Por un momento lo miré y sentí pena por el, su familia estaría destrozada para siempre, pero ya había acabado todo. Podíamos continuar cada uno con nuestras vidas

Al terminar los juicios y ser encarcelados en Azkaban los Mortífagos que no fueron ajusticiados, fui a Australia a buscar a mis padres, luego de varias semanas rastreando, los encontré y les devolví la memoria. Juntos regresamos a Londres felices y contentos que todo hubiera acabado al fin.

Pero allí supe que no podía continuar, que había mucho dolor, muchos recuerdos, ya no sentía lo mismo por Ron, ni el por mí. Que estar allí bajo el asedio de la prensa, que me llamaran "Heroína de Guerra" y no "Sangre sucia" como durante la era oscura, las pérdidas, todo. Necesitaba alejarme de todo ello por lo que casi un año luego de la batalla, una noche de luna nueva, empaqué mi ropa y mis amados libros, en la mañana saqué todo el dinero que tenía en una cuenta bancaria y cogí camino al aeropuerto de Heathrow y tomé el primer vuelo que salía a París

Iba a huir como una cobarde en vez de cómo una heroína, no me importaba en ese momento, lo importante era dejar todo el dolor atrás y comenzar de nuevo una vida

_Una vida mejor para mí_

_Una vida sin los horrores de la guerra_

_Una vida sin mis amigos _

_Una vida fuera de mi verdadero mundo_

_Una vida sin el recuerdo de nadie_

Al llegar a París, llamé a mis padres por teléfono. A Harry, Ginny y Ron les mandé una carta diciéndole que me iba, pero a nadie les dije donde estaba ni cuando volvería, tenia que sanar, tenia que olvidar

Lo que nadie supo en ese entonces es que una de las cosas que más quería olvidar era unos ojos grises que me miraron con tristeza desde su silla de condenado en el Wizengamot. Quería olvidar que no sería ni siquiera amiga de la persona que realmente amaba.

Draco y yo tuvimos una breve historia después de la batalla final

Me instalé en un pequeño estudio en la Rue de Lille, cerca del Musée D'Orsay y la academia Science-Po; tenía vista al Sena que distaba a solo una cuadra, tenía vista a la Île de la Cité y al Jardin des Tuileries. Era perfecto. Amaba el lugar, la varita estaba guardada en su estuche, dentro de un cajón de mi mesita de noche, estaba viviendo totalmente a lo muggle, como quizás siempre debió ser, no lo sé aun.

Conseguí un empleo como camarera en _Altitud 95__, _el restaurante de la Tour Eiffel, me sentía privilegiada, ya que a diario tenia la mejor vista de la ciudad. Una vez a la semana libraba el día entero y dedicaba ese día a conocer mejor París. La ciudad es la cuna de la Luz, es la Ciudad Luz donde se forjaron René Descartes, Voltaire, Victor Hugo, Émile Zola, Alexandre Dumas hijo, Edgar Degas y Claude Monet, artistas extranjeros como Beckett, Brancusi, Brecht, Buñuel, Hemingway, Joyce, Kandinsky, Mondrian, Picasso y Stravinski. Una ciudad para vivir, soñar y crecer

Leí _"París es una fiesta"_ de Ernest Hemingway y me sentí mas embriagada por la ciudad más hermosa del mundo, luego de estar un par de meses allí, y perfeccionando mi francés, logré conseguir un empleo en el mejor lugar del mundo: la Bibliotheque Mazarine. Queda frente al Sena, en el Quai de Conti, la biblioteca Mazarine es un lugar silencioso y prohibido. Fue fundada en 1643 por el cardenal Mazarino, primer ministro del joven Luis XIV, y es la biblioteca más antigua de Francia. Es además la biblioteca oficial del Institut de France, que supervisa cinco de las academias artísticas, literarias y científicas más veneradas del país; entre ellas, la Académie Française, defensora de la lengua.

La sala de lectura en forma de L, donde suelo atender, está en el primer piso y es relativamente pequeña. Las ventanas de una de las alas dan al río en dirección al Louvre, lo que le da al ambiente una serenidad e intimidad que me remonta al siglo XVII. Los investigadores se sientan con sus notebooks y las ponen sobre mesas revestidas en cuero, rodeadas de puertas y cielos rasos de madera tallada, y más de un centenar de columnas corintias.

Lo mejor, es que queda a solo cuatro cuadras de donde vivo. Es definitivamente el paraíso

A los pocos meses ya me había habituado al idioma, a la temperatura, a la nieve, a la comida local, a mi trabajo, a la ciudad en fin. Le he agarrado gusto a la costumbre de beber vino con las comidas, a la diversidad cultural, a la libertad. Me siento mas tranquila que hace unos meses y eso es lo que buscaba después de todo.

Ahora tengo dos días libres a la semana, que como son los fines de semana los he podido aprovechar muy bien, he ido a la Ópera de la Bastilla, he caminado los Campos Elíseos, he estado en la trágica Plaza de la Concordia, he conocido Le Marais, un sitio demasiado pintoresco, aunque parece aun el bastión judío de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, me he sentado a tomar un café en _Café des 2 Moulins_ en el Montmartre, un lugar precioso para disfrutar de la tarde, he recorrido los pasos de Picasso y Modigliani, he visto a los artistas pintar en la calle en la Place du Tertre, conocí Sacré Cœur, recorrí las tumbas famosas del cementerio de Montmartre, he descansado en el Bois de Boulogne y en el Bois de Vincennes

Pero hay algo en el fondo de mi alma que no me permite ser feliz. Y creo que tiene que ver con mi partida

No voy a preocuparme mas, voy a vivir el presente… ese presente que aun no les cuento porque no se si estén preparados para oírlo y si yo esté lista para contarlo

Hace años me costó aceptar un hecho, que estaba enamorada de mi peor enemigo, entender eso alumbró mi mente y me hizo saber cual sería mi futuro (Aunque nunca hubiera terminado ni siquiera en mi tercer año, Adivinación)

Entre Draco y yo, todo empezó hermosamente un sábado 6 de julio, día de nuestra primera cita oficial, pensé erróneamente que me besaría pero no fue así, una semana después me sorprendió llevándome a almorzar y al dejarme en mi casa, se despidió de mí con un beso. Mi sorpresa y mis ansias fueron tal que devolví el beso con fervor. La siguiente semana eran tres meses de la ejecución de su padre, y el fue al mausoleo a pasar el día con el.

Esa noche me sorprendió con el ofrecimiento de hacer la cena para mí y llevarme a su casa. Si, _a esa casa_

Vi la hermosura vacía de Malfoy's Manor. Pase una velada única oyendo música en un comedor instalado cerca del jardín más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Todo fue acompañado de un vino Rosé espectacular y esa noche, hablando y hablando, me sentía dichosa, creí que jamás había sido tan feliz como aquel veinte de julio

Esa noche, estuve por primera vez con Draco

Llegar a su habitación, enorme e imponente, escuchar el clic de la cerradura y sentir sus manos sobre mi piel me anticiparon que la noche mas esperada de mi vida había llegado. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar...

Después de eso, del escándalo que la gente supiera que la heroína de guerra salía con uno de los más odiados de Inglaterra, que los chismes y demás no cesaran, empezó nuestro declive

Tome unas vacaciones y me fui con mi madre a Man, la pequeña isla entre Irlanda y Gran Bretaña. No dure una semana antes de regresar a los brazos de mi rubio amado. Todo era bonito, pero ya empecé a sentir como Draco se alejaba de mi, poco a poco iba en retroceso. Para mi cumpleaños, ya no era lo mismo y llore demasiado, fue el peor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Lentamente se fue alejando, rompiendo cada vez mas mi corazón en el proceso, finalmente en enero, cuando apenas teníamos seis meses, ya Draco me había manifestado su intención de terminar conmigo

_**I remember when my heart caught the fever **__(Recuerdo cuando mi corazón había cogido la fiebre)__**  
>You were standing all alone in the summer heat <strong>__(Que se encontraban solos en el calor del verano)__**  
><strong>_

Era 3 de octubre, ya había pasado mi trigésimo segundo cumpleaños cuando caminando por las calles de París de la mano de Jules César, mi novio desde hace casi dos meses, tuve un momento que, si soy honesta, jamás pensé que ocurriría

Estábamos almorzando en _Le Jules Verne_el restaurant de la Torre Eiffel genial de Alain Ducasse, cuando de repente llegaron dos muggles (Igual que mi queridísimo novio) y se ubicaron en la mesa de al lado, no sé lo que pidieron, pero si reconocí sus voces cuando ellos hablaron inglés entre sí. Me puse tiesa, no lo podía creer pero juraba que había oído antes aquellas voces. Y no solo las había escuchado sino que las conocía muy bien

- ¿Te sientes bien? Te has puesto pálida de repente –

Negué con la cabeza, sin atreverme a hablar. No quería decir palabra, no me fueran a reconocer

_**I was with my boyfriend, **__(Yo estaba con mi novio,)__**  
>my new boyfriend, <strong>__(mi nuevo novio,)__**  
>he was as sweet as he could be <strong>__(fue tan dulce como podría ser)__**  
><strong>_

Habíamos escogido ese restaurante, porque mi novio, al que había conocido en Ibiza durante unas vacaciones de verano, era amigo de Ducasse y sobretodo de Pascal Féraud, el chef del mismo. Tenía frente a mi un plato magnifico de _Homard de nos côtes corte bouillonné, primeurs croquants_ en salsa César (Langosta escalfados y verduras crujientes) que estaban sublimes mientras que Jean-Pierre degustaba como buen vegetariano un _Cookpot de légumes et fruits de saison cuitos doucement _(Cookpot de verduras y frutas de temporada)

Yo aun me negaba a voltear, mi cabello ahora completamente liso gracias a las innovaciones en peluquería, apenas tapaba mi rostro de los posibles conocidos vecinos de mesa. Armándome de valor giré la cabeza hasta dar de frente con las dos personas que de veras nunca creí que estarían juntas sentadas

_**One look at you and I was through my heart switched up on me **__(Una mirada a ti y yo estaba en mi corazón encendido para arriba en mí)__**  
><strong>_

Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter almorzaban juntos allí

Sentí un acceso de nauseas y Jean-Pierre me tomó la mano en el justo momento en que Harry movía la cabeza en nuestra dirección y me miró

_**Like a postcard from Paris when I've seen the real thing **__(Como una postal de París, cuando he visto la cosa real)__**  
><strong>_

Allí mismo supe que me había reconocido. No importaba que hubiesen pasado doce largos años, aun el era capaz de verme en medio de una multitud. Su mirada triste y lánguida estrujó mi corazón

- ¿Hermione? – Susurró haciendo que el rubio volteara tan deprisa que parecía que su cuello se iba a partir

_**It's like finding out your diamond is from an old promise ring **__(Es como descubrir el diamante es de un viejo anillo de promesa)__**  
><strong>_

Jules César miró alternativamente a uno y otro y luego volvió a posar su mirada en mí. No podía ocultarme más

- Hola Harry –

- Granger – Murmuró el platinado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Malfoy – Asentí con la cabeza

_**Come back from your fortune teller she read your cards **__(De regresar de su adivino, ella leyó tus cartas)__**  
>upside down <strong>__(al revés)__**  
><strong>_

Jules César seguía mirándome con extrañeza. Muy dentro de mí pensé que los estaba relacionando, acertadamente, con ese pasado del cual jamás hablaba con nadie y menos un muggle. De ese pasado del cual muchos especulaban y jamás nadie acertaba

_**The meanest thing you ever did is come around **__(La cosa más mala que he hecho ha llegado en torno a)__**  
><strong>_

Harry se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia mi, como creyendo que era un espejismo. Se detuvo, me miró de arriba abajo y no sabía bien como reaccionar, al final se decidió por hablar

- Tantos años desaparecida… tan sólo una carta el día que te fuiste y no supimos nada mas de ti – Dijo Harry rechinando los dientes de rabia – Te buscamos, le dije al Ministro para que verificara que en realidad te habías marchado por tu voluntad y todas las investigaciones condujeron a nada. Tantas noches llorando por tu ausencia, teniendo pesadillas o insomnio por tu culpa ¡Y aquí te veo! ¡Doce años después! Tan fresca y tan campante…

_**And now I'm ruined, (yeah,yeaheh) I'm ruined **__(Y ahora estoy arruinado, (sí, yeaheh) estoy arruinado)__**  
><strong>_

Jules César hizo el amago de levantarse de su silla pero yo lo retuve, no podía intervenir. Esto era una cuenta pendiente entre Harry y yo. Nadie más podía resolver esta historia sin final feliz. Lo peor es que tendría que saldar dos cuentas en una

_**In the evening you can catch me daydreaming **__(Por la noche tu puedes atraparme soñando despierto)__**  
><strong>_

- Harry – Le regañó el rubio en una actitud que me parecía absurda. El Malfoy que yo conocía jamás hablaría con esa confianza y amistad a Harry, no se que habrá pasado en mi ausencia, pero creo que es mas de lo que puedo imaginar.

_**Did that moment seemed you real just like me **__(Hizo ese momento parecer que tu eres realmente como yo)__**  
><strong>_

- No, Harry nada, Harry va a hablar, Harry va a escupir lo que tanto tiempo esperó decir – Gruñó el sin contenerse – Y lo sabes

- Por favor, piensa bien lo que vas a decir antes de que te arrepientas de algo – Insistió Malfoy – No dejes que el coraje hable por ti

Le miré con odio, no podía ser el sensato cuando había sido el cabrón que me rompió toda por dentro

- Creo que lo he pensado bien durante doce amargos años – Escupió el pelinegro

- Harry… antes de hablar, creo que deberías oírme a mí – Dije por fin - Antes de juzgar debes escuchar al acusado para que este dé su versión de los hechos y puedas deliberar. No espero nada, pero si quiero que sepas muchas cosas

- No sé si quiera oír… No después de tantos años –

- Hermione… - Habló Jules César tratando de interceder a su favor

- No, esto es un asunto personal, tengo que resolverlo yo – Le cortó Hermione sin mirarlo

Harry miró de pies a cabeza al individuo, tenía la tez clara y algo pecosa, el cabello castaño oscuro con visos rojizos y unos ojos negros como la noche. Mediría al menos 1.88 cm de estatura y era bastante delgado, su aspecto era juvenil así que no aparentaba estar alrededor de los treinta y seis años de edad

Un silencio muy tenso se cernió sobre ellos esperando que alguien dijera algo

Se sentaron en la mesa donde estaban antes Hermione y Jules César, este decidió a regañadientes darles la privacidad necesaria para hablar

_**Should've gone over, right over, **__(debería haber ido, justo encima)__**  
>I should've never let you leave, <strong>__(Yo nunca debí dejar que te fueras)__**  
><strong>_

Después de aquella sesión, vino Draco y se plantó delante de mí. Nos miramos y el dolor intenso volvió a mí como la última vez, cuando le envié una carta, diciéndole que entendía que nunca, nunca, volveríamos a estar juntos

_**But it's the never knowing that keeps this going and **__(Pero es el no saber nunca que mantiene este ir y)__**  
>drives me crazy <strong>__(me vuelve loco)__**  
><strong>_

Volvieron a mi todos esos días, cuando me sentía en el cielo, cuando creí que tenia todo lo que había soñado en la vida, cuando me sentí completa como nunca jamás me volví a sentir, nunca

_**Like a postcard from Paris when I've seen the real thing **__(Como una postal de París, cuando he visto la cosa real)__**  
>It's like finding out your diamond is from an old promise ring <strong>__(Es como descubrir el diamante es de un viejo anillo de promesa)_

El nudo en mi garganta era gigante y sentía que no podía respirar, a mi volvieron de golpe los días de alegría infinita, aquellos fugaces y efímeros días durante los cuales creí que había obtenido por fin mi _happily ever after_. Ese mismo que nunca más volvió a mí

_**Come back from your fortune teller she read your cards **__(De regresar de su adivino, ella leyó tus cartas)__**  
>upside down <strong>__(al revés)_

- No volvimos a hablar Hermione. Te alejaste de mi – Dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio

- Estuve ocupada – Respondí

Sentí la mirada de Jules César y quería morir. En mi rostro demudado por el dolor, se notaba que ese rubio, que había una historia inconclusa entre los dos

_**The meanest thing you ever did is come around **__(La cosa más mala que he hecho ha llegado en torno a)__**  
>And now I'm ruined, (yeah,yeaheh) I'm ruined <strong>__(Y ahora estoy arruinado, (sí, yeaheh) estoy arruinado)__**  
><strong>_

- Nunca volviste a Inglaterra – Aquello no era una afirmación, era una acusación

- Repito, estuve ocupada –

_**Just when I thought things were alright **__(Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas estaban bien)__**  
>My eyes played tricks on my mind <strong>__(Mis ojos se juegan una mala pasada en mi mente)_

- Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil para ninguno de los dos –

Habíamos envejecido, el aun no se había casado, por lo que pude ver en su mano sin anillo de boda. Había engordado y una leve panza se notaba en el traje, yo también había cambiado, subiendo algunas libras

_**Well, will I ever be satisfied cause all I seem to find **__(Bueno, ¿alguna vez estar satisfecho porque todo lo que parecen encontrar)__**  
><strong>_

Pero lo esencial, es que seguíamos siendo los dos jóvenes que sobrevivieron después de la batalla

_**Like a postcard from Paris when I've seen the real thing **__(Como una postal de París, cuando he visto la cosa real)__**  
>It's like finding out your diamond is from an old promise ring <strong>__(Es como descubrir el diamante es de un viejo anillo de promesa)_

- Tu vida siguió de largo – Dijo Draco – La mía también

_**Come back from your fortune teller she read your cards **__(De regresar de su adivino, ella leyó tus cartas)_

_**upside down **__(al revés)__**  
><strong>_

Si, habíamos seguido de largo. Pero dentro de mí, esa chica seguía amando con locura al rubio, aun recordaba los días de alegría que compartimos, aun recordaba el dolor de la ruptura. Aun sabía que nunca le olvidaría, porque como había escuchado en una canción de la radio: No se olvida el cielo si algún día estuviste allí. Y Draco me había llevado de la mano y me había sacado de el también

_**The meanest thing you ever did, the cruelest thing you **__(La cosa más mala que he hecho, lo más cruel que)__**  
>ever did, the meanest thing you ever did, is come around, <strong>__(nunca lo hizo, la cosa más mala que he hecho, ha vuelto)_

Vi a Jules César, el había puesto miel en mis heridas abiertas y las curaba lentamente, No le amaba pero si le quería, no era infeliz, pero tampoco totalmente feliz. Estaba en un punto medio de paz que había sido reventado como una copa de cristal

Draco y yo nos vimos por última vez, le di una tímida sonrisa mientras mi corazón se estrujaba en medio de una punzada de dolor. Caminé lentamente hacia Jules César, tome su mano y nos alejamos de allí

_**I am ruined, I'm ruined, I am ruined yeah **__(Estoy arruinado, estoy arruinado, estoy arruinado, sí)__**  
>I'm ruined yeah <strong>__(Estoy arruinado, sí)  
><em>

©2014 Claudia Granger.


End file.
